sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Veldarius I Imperior
"Power is a tool. A tool that can be manipulated and twisted, stretched and torn. Power resides where people believe it resides, use that to your advantage, my students, for it is an important concept you need to grasp." - Veldarius Daviron History Veldarius Daviron. One of the most powerful force-users of his time. This is his story. The Beginning Veldarius was not what one would call a gifted student during his time on Korriban. He survived the trials that acolytes faced, but only by trying very hard. When Veldarius arrived at Korriban, he was sent to learn under a man named Overseer Emieth. Emieth was not a kind man and was just as fair as he was generous. He played favorites among the competing acolytes, and Veldarius was not among them. Rey'ale was her name, Emieth's favorite. She and Vel had been rivals since the beginning. Vel's time on Korriban went as well as it could be. It certainly wasn't easy becoming sith, and there were certainly numerous bumps on the way. One such bump came on the day of the last trial. There were two acolytes left--Veldarius and Rey'ale--and they were tasked with locating and retrieving a relic from deep within a tomb inside the Valley of the Dark Lords. The one who returned with the relic became sith, the one who didn't... well... they would be dealt with accordingly. Vel arrived late to the tomb and followed the path of dead K'lor'slugs to the main chamber of the tomb where he encountered Rey'ale. Rey'ale demanded that Veldarius leave or be killed and Veldarius responded by accepting her challenge. They dueled, and Veldarius ultimately won after knocking her out, but not without a few saber wounds to serve as a reminder. Rey'ale stood at the mercy of Veldarius as she was unconscious. Vel was faced with a difficult choice--To kill a potential enemy, or to save a potential ally. In the end, Veldarius withheld his blade and chose mercy over murder. On Dromund Kaas, Veldarius was apprenticed to a dark lord by the name of Darth Arkam. Arkam was powerful in the force and a worthy and wise teacher for Vel. Arkam was a just and fair lord, one who would be accuratly defined as Lawful Evil. These moralities later reflected upon Veldarius himself in later life. Task after task, Vel completed jobs that had been assigned to him by his master. Every minute of freetime Vel had he would dedicate to the research of ancient sith holocrons and texts, doing anything to further his knowledge of the dark side of the force. A little over a year after becoming Darth Arkam's apprentice, Veldarius was named Sith Lord and given the freedom he rightfully earned through his years of hardship. His bond with his former master was never severed however, because shortly after his apprenticeship ended, Arkam extended to Veldarius an offer that he could hardly decline. An offer to become part of somthing big. A new power in the galaxy.